


I Am In Love

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blind Date, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, First Dates, First Meetings, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Ant McPartlin and Declan Donnelly went on a blind date. Would that one date lead to something more?





	I Am In Love

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native tongue, which is the reason why I can make mistakes. Please, let me know when you notice an error.
> 
> The title of the story is inspired by the song _"You Are In Love"_ by Taylor Swift. ~~You can listen to the song on Spotify.~~ I slightly changed the lyrics of the song for this story.
> 
> This fic is in an Alternative Universe, so it is not true and I own nothing but these words. The _Channel 4_ TV show _First Dates_ gave me the inspiration to write this fic. The boys aren't famous, they haven't met before in this story and I wrote it from a third-person point of view.

It was 27 May 2013 and Geordies Anthony - Ant - McPartlin and Declan Donnelly were sat up on a blind dinner date by a dating site they were both members of.  
The blind date was set at the Paternoster Chop House restaurant in Central London, so Ant and Dec both had to travel all the way from Newcastle to London for their date.

 ** _"One look, dark room_**  
**_Men just for me_**  
**_Time moved too fast, I played it back_**  
**_Buttons on a coat, light hearted joke_**  
**_No proof not much, but I saw enough"_**

Ant was the first one to arrive at the restaurant at 6.20pm, ten minutes before the date would officially take place. Fred, the male host of the restaurant led Anthony to the table he would have dinner at.  
"Your date is on his way. He will be here soon," Fred told Ant as the Geordie was waiting for his date to arrive.  
The bearded 37-year-old became even more nervous than he already was, because he would meet his date any minute.  
Ant was watching the restaurant door when a handsome man came in at 6.29pm and Ant hoped the man would be his date.  
"This way," Anthony heard Fred say. "Your date already arrived."

 ** _"Small talk, you drive, coffee at midnight_**  
**_The light reflects the chain on my neck_**  
**_You say: 'Look up' and our shoulders brush_**  
**_No proof, one touch, I felt enough"_**

Ant was right. The handsome man was indeed his date and he came up to the Geordie.  
"Good evening," Ant's date greeted. "I'm Declan, but you can call me Dec, if you like."  
Declan had sandy brown hair with blue-greenish eyes and was with a couple of inches slightly shorter than Anthony.  
"Good evening," the taller man said as he shook the other man his hand. "My name's Anthony, but everyone calls me Ant."  
"How are you?" Declan asked after he sat down and he took a sip of his ordered pint of lager. "Did you have to wait long?"  
The bearded Geordie shook his head as he drank from his pint. "Not really. I'm doing great now you're here. Did you have a busy day?"  
"I worked this morning in the office," the smaller man replied.  
"What do you do for a living?" Ant asked.  
Dec smiled. "I'm an editor for This Morning. What do you do?"  
"I work as an animator for children's telly."

 ** _"I can hear it in the silence, silence, silence, silence, I_**  
**_I can feel it on the way home, way home, way home, way home, I_**  
**_I can see it with the lights out, lights out, lights out, lights out_**  
**_I am in love, true love, I am in love"_**

The two men were both eating steak with chips as side dish when the speaking topic became football.  
"Do you have a favourite football team?" Ant asked.  
Declan grinned. "I've been a fan of Newcastle United since the day I was born."  
"No way! Me too!" the taller man.  
"Toon! Toon! Black and white army!" both men sang.  
Anthony smiled. "If you're a fan of the Toon, then you must come from Newcastle?"  
Dec nodded. "Yeah, I'm a born and raised Geordie. I will never live somewhere else than in the most beautiful city of them all. You're a Geordie as well, am I right?"  
"The same as you, I was born and raised in Newcastle," Ant replied. "Would you mind if I asked you how old you are?"  
"I'm 37. I turn 38 this 25 September," Declan responded.  
"Then you're only two months older than me, cause I was born on 18 November 1975."  
"1975 was definitely the best year to born in," Dec said with a wink.  
Ant smiled. "Do you live on your own?"  
"I used to live on my own in Newcastle, but I had to leave my flat, cause the flat building I lived in, wasn't save to live in anymore," the older Geordie replied. "Now I live with my Mum. How about you?"  
"I live on my own in a small flat in Newcastle. It's only big enough for two people," Anthony said.

 ** _"Morning, your place, burnt toast, Sunday_**  
**_I keep your shirt, you keep your word_**  
**_And for once I let go of my fears and my ghosts_**  
**_One step, not much, but it said enough_**  
**_We kissed on sidewalks, we fight and we talk"_**

They both finished their meal and Declan wiped his mouth clean. "Are you gay, Anth, or bisexual?"  
"Well, to be honest, I have never fancied blokes," Anthony replied as he finished his pint. "But I think tonight has changed something in me."  
"I feel the same," Dec commented. "But I love dinners with a handsome lad as my company."  
Ant blushed at the comment. "Did you drive to get here? Cause if you got here by train, then I'll give you a ride home."  
"I got here by train, but you don't have to give me a ride, Anth," Declan responded. "I'll travel back the same way I got here."  
"Please Declan, I insist. I want to get you home safely," Ant pushed.  
Dec smiled. "Only if I get to pay for our dinner."  
"Deal," Anthony said as the men shook hands.

 ** _"One night you wake, strange look on your face_**  
**_Pause, then say: 'You're my best friend'_**  
**_And I knew what it was, you are in love"_**

Declan paid for the men's amazing dinner before they got in Ant's car, on their way back to Newcastle.  
"This is my old family home where I'm living again," Dec said as Ant parked in front of the cosy house.  
The Geordies talked the entire drive back up north and the men learned about each other's family and their favourite things.  
The older man unlocked his front door and turned in the doorway towards his date. He grabbed his phone from his pocket. "I really enjoyed our date, Anth. Could I get your number?"  
The men swapped their phones and they added their phone numbers.  
"Thank you for the lovely evening, Decky," Ant said as he put his phone back in his pocket.  
"Thank you for giving me a ride home, Anth," Declan replied.  
The Geordies shared a kiss on the cheek before the younger man walked back to his car. "I'll call you!"  
"I'll text you!" were the last words Dec said before Ant drove away.

 ** _"I can hear it in the silence, silence, silence, silence, I_**  
**_I can feel it on the way home, way home, way home, way home, I_**  
**_I can see it with the lights out, lights out, lights out, lights out_**  
**_I am in love, true love"_**

The next day neither Ant or Dec had a very good sleep. They both kept thinking about each other and they wished they were in each other's arms.  
"Good morning, Declan," Dec's Mum Anne said as her son walked down the stairs and took a seat at the dinner table. "How was your date?"  
Declan smiled as he thought about the day he had the day before. "It was the best dinner I've ever been to. Ant was so amazing and he even gave a ride home yesterday."  
"So, who's this Ant?" Anne asked while she took a sip from her cuppa.  
"Ant is 37, he was born on 18 November 1975. His full name is Anthony David McPartlin. He's a born and raised Geordie and he's a massive fan of the Toon as well," Dec told his mother as he also described the looks of Anthony.  
"You really like him, don't you, Decky?" Anne smiled. "Did he give you his phone number?"  
"Yeah, he did," the son nodded before his phone rang. "It's him, Mum! Anth's calling me!"  
Dec's Mum laughed. "Answer it!"

 ** _"So it goes:_**  
**_Us two are dancing in a snow globe, go round and round_**  
**_And you keep the picture of me in your office downtown_**  
**_I understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars and why I've spent my whole life try to put it into words"_**

"Good morning," Declan started the conversation on the phone.  
"Good morning, pet," Ant replied. "How are you? Did you sleep well?"  
The older man grinned. "I didn't sleep that well, cause I couldn't stop thinking about the amazing date I was on. Have you been able to sleep?"  
"There was this guy I recently met who I kept thinking about, so I didn't sleep like I usually do," Anthony flirted. "Do you have any plans for today, sunshine?"  
"No, I don't have any plans for today. Why do you ask?"  
"Well," the younger Geordie replied. "I have two tickets for today's game and I'm looking for someone to go to the game with."  
Dec smiled widely. "Are you asking me out on a second date, Anth?"  
"Yeah, so do you wanna go to the game with me?"  
"I would love to, Anth," Declan responded.  
"Alright, I'll pick you up at 2.30," Ant said. "I can't wait to see you again, Decky."  
"I can't wait to see you too, Anth," the shorter man replied before they both hung up.

 ** _"I can hear it in the silence_**  
**_I can feel it on the way home_**  
**_I can see it with the lights out_**  
**_I am in love, true love, I am in love"_**

Ant rang the bell of Declan's family home and it didn't take long before someone opened the door. That someone was Dec's Mum. "Hello, you must be Anthony. Declan hasn't stopped talking about you. I'm Anne, Declan's mother."  
"Good afternoon, Mrs Donnelly, I'm here to pick up your son," Anthony commented.  
"Yes, come in, come in. But please call me Anne," Anne said as she let her son's date in. "Declan, Anthony's here!"  
Ant greeted Dec's Mum with a kiss on the cheek and he stood in the living room waiting for his date to get ready.  
Declan sprinted down the stairs to meet his date. He was – just as Ant – wearing a NUFC shirt. "I'm ready."  
"Then it's time to go," Anthony said as he wrapped his arm round his date's shoulder. "Bye Anne, I'll make sure to get Declan back home in time for his tea."  
"Bye Mum!"  
"Have fun, boys!" Anne replied as her son left their house with his date.

 ** _"I can hear it in the silence, silence, silence, silence, I_**  
**_I can feel it on the way home, way home, way home, way home, I_**  
**_I can see it with the lights out, lights out, lights out, lights out_**  
**_I am in love, true love, I am in love"_**

"The Toon may not have won, I still had a great afternoon," Ant said as he parked his car in front of Dec's place.  
"I had a wonderful afternoon, Anth," Dec smiled while both men walked towards the door.  
The front door was opened by Anne before Declan could use his key. "Hi boys, how was the game?"  
Ant gave Dec a side hug. "They lost, but it's alright. I've got to spend the afternoon with your son, Anne."  
"Tea is ready and I would like it if you eat with us, Anthony," Dec's Mum insisted.  
"Thank you, Anne," Ant grinned. "I would love to stay a little longer."  
Anne focused on her son as the three of them were eating their tea. "Declan, I'm going to pay your Aunt Mary a visit later on this evening. So, you'll be alone for a bit."  
"That's alright, say hello to her for me," Dec replied.

 ** _"I can hear it in the silence, silence, silence, silence, I_**  
**_I can feel it on the way home, way home, way home, way home, I_**  
**_I can see it with the lights out, lights out, lights out, lights out_**  
**_I am in love, true love, I am in love"_**

"So, my Mum's gone," Declan said after his mother left to visit her sister. "Would you like to see my room?"  
Ant nodded. "Yeah, why not?"  
The shorter Geordie opened his bedroom door and a room full of Newcastle United items and a single bed was revealed.  
"It's the same bed I used to sleep in when I was a kid," Dec explained as they both walked in. The owner of the room locked the door.  
Anthony smirked. "We're both not that big that we won't fit on your bed together."  
"Are you implying something?" the older man grinned back.  
"Can I kiss you, Declan Donnelly?"  
Dec pressed his lips on Ant's instead of giving an answer to the question and he pushed the taller man towards his bed.  
The kiss got very passionate and heated in a few seconds time. Clothes were removed from each other's body. Ant and Dec were staring at the bodies in front of them as Declan touched the younger man's body.  
"Decky, wait!" Ant exclaimed. "I've never done this before."  
The older Geordie smiled affectionately. "Me too, but we have all the time in the world to do everything slowly."  
"Before we do this, can I at least ask you to be my boyfriend?" Anthony said.  
Declan kissed his lover. "Yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend, Anth."  
"Let's do this then, my amazing boyfriend," Ant commented. "There's a first time for everything."


End file.
